Maria
by MisterPelican
Summary: Sequel to Cliche.  Because of her mom's theory, Maria has moved to a whole new place called Damentrille, now going into high school. How will they treat this small-town Tomboy? will she be an outcast, or will she be the new heartthrob of her school? READ!
1. Introduction

HEY! I've returned! So just a BIG warning, if you are new to the works of me, and are just jumping into this story, I'd recommend reading the first story first. You can find it on my account page. it's called "Cliche"  
>.nets/6469317/1/Cliche  
>Anyway, please enjoy this book, I'll try to upload chapters as soon as I can! And If you have read my first story, thanks for supporting me 'til now! KEEP DOING IT! (Yes, I'm talking to you, Taysie)<br>...

* * *

><p>It's been 18 years. Me and Dustin are still together, and married shortly after my twenty first birthday. We have a fourteen year old daughter. Her name is Maria. She had just recently turned fourteen, and to make her feel better about being in high school, we got her a dog. Yes, it doesn't seem like that would help her much, but 'we parents don't understand.'<p>

The Dog's name is Lucky, but Maria calls him Lucifer, as she states, "Lucky is just an abbreviation name."

Maria has pixie straight auburn hair that she inherited from her gorgeous father. He grew his hair out and cut the dyed part off, as I told him to do. Her eyes, which are a light brown that resemble a dying down fire, come from me, because after I grew old, my eyes started de-saturating themselves.

She is around five feet and four inches, and her body structure is very much like mine when I was younger.

Now, I know 'tis quiet sad that this story is not about me, but my story has been told, and it's time for more excitement, and lord knows there's none left for me.

…

It was a muggy, wet afternoon. Although it looked as if I was supposed to be in bed, it was early in the day. We were supposed to have our first day of school today, but it had snowed the other night, and the road was left icy. After I finished eighth grade, my family moved to a place called Damentrille.

It was always cold here, and it made me miss our old home in Eversville. Of course, the sun never did me good anyway. I never got tan, just burnt. My mom had a greenhouse back in our old home. I used to spend all of my time in there. Whether it was reading, or just singing to the flowers, it was my safe place. Dad was saying how he would build another one here, but the weather hasn't dried up yet. Usually, it's just simple winds that chill your cheeks, but never snow. Especially after summer had just ended.

Our house was one story, but we had a really big attic, so you could count that as another story. No, it wasn't one of those spooky ominous ones you see on television, but it resembled just a small room. It was always light in there, and there was no creaking, scratching, or scary noised like that. This is where my room was.

My bed frame is small, and can only take two people, which I prefer to be me, and Lucky. Lucky is a border collie, and has brilliant glossy fur that I brush twice a week. He surprisingly can take good care of himself. Right now, he is only a puppy that knows a few commands.

My room is decorated with beads hanging from the beams, illuminating a warm red whenever reflecting light, and candles that surround the whole area, but I also have a lamp near my bed.. Mainly, our house is a burgundy color, which clashes gently against the tan furniture we have in our living room. Our kitchen is small, since we barely spend time on food and use microwavable edibles instead. I gazed out the window, wondering what I would be doing if I was in school right now.

"I'd probably be lost somewhere and end up in the wrong class…"

After a while of me being in a complete trance thinking about all the inconveniences that come along with school, I was frightened by mom yelling out to me from the attic door.

"Hey, your dad's going to the store, wanna go with 'im?"

"Uh, sure!"

I got up from where I was sitting and called Lucky. He has a dog bead but he usually just lay next to me. Him and I went downstairs to where my dad was. I grabbed my boots and slipped them on. Once we walked outside, I felt a cool breeze while droplets of water continued to fall onto me. I crawled into the passenger's side of dad's old red Toyota. I called Lucky up onto my lap. Once my dad got in the truck, he looked at me strangely.

"You're not having him ride in the back? He's gotta get used to this weather one way 'r another."

"He's still a puppy, he'll get too cold the first time."

"That dogs got a lot of fur on 'im, he'll be fine."

"Yea, that's what you think."

He giggled and started the truck. The way there was peaceful. The store was close, in walking distance of our house. We pulled up next to a silver, shiny dodge. Out hopped a big, stubby bald man on one side., and a young girl around my age on the other. I looked at her and smiled. She had a good aura.

She was a ginger with amazing blue eyes. Brown little freckles sprinkled her face like an innocent cupcake. She looked about five feet, maybe less. As I was getting out of our truck, she and I made eye contact.

She walked up to me and extended an arm.

"Yer new around 'ere, aren't cha?"  
>"Uh, yea, my name's Maria, Maria Jane Willer."<br>"Maria it is, ehe. My name's Charlie. Charlie Rin Percks"  
>"Nice, sounds… Masculine."<br>"They thought I was gonna be a boy, and 'didn't have time' fer a different name"  
>"CHARLIE, Mom's waitin' on us!"<br>"Well, I'm gonna go, see you at school tomorrow?"  
>"Yea! See you then Charlie!"<p>

The vehicle pulled off slowly until it hit the road. I turned to see my dad holding groceries and ready to go.

"Well now, at least you won't be lonely."  
>"Yeupp."<p>

The way home seemed like seconds. I was too spaced out about school to notice much that day. I walked back up to my room, with Lucky trailing behind me. I sat down on my bed and lay back. Just moments later, my mom showed up in my room.

"Thinkin' about tomorrow?"  
>"Just because nothing else seems like it matters…"<br>"Hehe. I remember my first day of school… pain in the ass… But like you, I spent seventh and eighth grade in one school and high school in another. But of course, that's where I met your father."  
>"What were you like back then?"<br>"Well… I was… rebellious, kind of just did stuff based on my mood. I'm definitely not saying you should be like this though, I want you to focus on studying, unlike what your mother did."  
>"Don't tell me you were one to skip classes or something."<br>"OH HEAVENS NO….Well, actually.. Most of the time it just ended up having to do with me begin outside of school, I didn't intentionally skip any classes."  
>"What was Dad like?"<br>"Let's see, your father… was a lot like you are now. I mean, I wouldn't want you to die your hair multiple colors but-"  
>"WOAH, Dad had more than one color in his hair? Wait, let me guess. Brown, and dark brown."<br>"Black, with a bleached streak going down the side. After a while it faded away, of course."  
>"No. Did you guys wear skinny jeans?"<br>"Only on weekdays."  
>"Weird."<br>"Honey, the point is… I don't want you to stress over ANYTHING, unless I tell you to. Trust me; I barely did much in high school and look where I am today. I have a wonderful caring husband, and the world's most precious daughter."  
>"Please mom, I hate compliments."<br>"And the world's most embarrassing mistake."  
>"Too far."<br>"And a weirdo."  
>"Sure."<p>

Mom got up and hugged me. She told me dinner was ready if I was hungry. But I wasn't. I spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning my room because I had nothing better to do. I listened to music while I was doing so, and fell a few time trying to dance. Every now and then I would try to be cool picking something up. It never worked.

Whenever I made eye contact with Lucky, he looked at me as if I was crazy. I just laughed. I stopped doing things at around seven so I wouldn't all this energy keep me up. I walked down to the kitchen to eat the food I was supposed to have, and then took a shower. When I got back to my room, it was dark out, and the moon was crescent.

I opened my window and sat on the window sill. All you could see was the moon, hiding behind the vague clouds that were all shades of grey. The lingering smell of rain filled the wind that blew ever so gently. I looked around my neighborhood. The majority of houses were blue. Light, run down, baby blue. Ours was a pale brown. Like an un-painted barn.

After a large amount of spacing out, my mom called to me again.  
>"Honey, I don't want you staying up late tonight, okay?"<br>"Um, I was just about to go to bed anyway!"  
>"When do you want me to wake you up?"<br>"Around six."  
>"'Kay, love you!"<br>"I love you too mom. Tell dad I said goodnight…"

Silence came after. I stood up from the sill and closed the window. I sighed and my hand dangled above the light switch on my lamp. I caught Lucky's eyes. He gave me a straight dog face.

"I'm going to do fine tomorrow. Don't judge me!"

He gave me the 'when was I ever judging you' look. I laughed and turned off the light.

When I crawled into bed, Lucky jumped off, only to wait as I got situated, then he jumped back on.

"Good night, my sweet Lucifer…"


	2. Mom's Theory

I woke up to my mom…waking me up. Lucky was already up, and eating breakfast in the kitchen. I watched myself as I crept out of bed. I went to my drawer and grabbed a shirt and some jeans. As I walked down the steps from the attic, I could feel my heartbeat rise. I grabbed my bag that had all the supplies in it and opened our front door. Lucky tried to follow me outside, but I told him to be a good boy and stay home.

I felt like my relationship with Lucky would get worse if I went to school, so I planned out that my time home will be homework, Lucky, sleep. I didn't really want much of a social life. My friends back in Eversville said they would make plans with me, but I doubted every word. The only friends I had there were guys, because I rarely get along with girls.

I wanted to change that fact. I had already made progress anyway. I hoped that Charlie was riding my bus.

I remember how my mom had told me she walked to school. Must've been peaceful. I only had to wait for about a minute or two before I saw the big yellow figure slowing down at my house. I gulp whatever was in my throat when the bus' doors opened. As I walked up the steps, I looked up at the driver. It was a middle aged man.  
>"Where should I sit?"<br>"Eh, pick an empty spot. Just don't be too close to the front."  
>"'Kay… Thanks."<p>

I felt everyone staring at me as if I didn't belong there. I found an empty seat and slowly sat down. I inched my way to the window. I started watching the trees glide past my window view and spaced out.

To my surprise, someone started talking to me.

"Hey! New girl!"

I turned my head to see a few boys' two seats behind me. "Yes?"

"That's Nathan's seat! You should probably move. Karly's gonna be mad is you end up sitting next to him."  
>"Eh?"<p>

I heard them whisper but couldn't distinguish the words. I just ignored it for the time being. The bus started slowing down again. It was Charlie's stop. Once she got on, I could tell she was looking for me.

She ended up sitting in the seat in front of me.

"Hey, Charlie, why didn't you sit with me?"  
>"That's Nathan's seat."<br>"Who the hell is Nathan."  
>"I feel that if I talk about him behind his back, I'll get killed by Karly."<br>"Okay, then who the hell is Karly. Nathan's girlfriend?"  
>"Ex. But she's gone psychedelic for the guy. Anyone who tries to get near him will never go unpunished."<br>"Define the 'punishment'"  
>"Death."<br>"That's a little extreme. Besides, is she even on the bus?"  
>"Yea, but her stop is closer to school. Just wait a few minutes."<br>"Oh joy."

I leaned back. A few minutes passed. The bus started to slow down.

"Charlie, is th-"

"Shh. They live right next to each other so they get on at the same time."

Karly was first. She was tall, skinny, and she looked mean. She had bleached hair that was long and curled, manually. She was wearing hoop earrings at the time, and it went well with her face. Her skin was dark, as if she spent a lot of time in the sun, but I don't think she got it here. Might have been fake.

She was wearing a blue tank with a denim skirt. Knee-socks with vans, her outfit seemed to differ.

She looked at me and gasped. Her eyes were green. Bright, beautiful green. Her eyelashes were fake, and her makeup was gold. Not fitting, but it didn't look bad.

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to me. _Um… okay…_Up next was Nathan. He had somewhat short brown hair. It was in a faux hawk of some sort. He had grey eyes. He had normal skin. It wasn't pale, nor was it too tan. He was a little skinny, but not at all scrawny, and about an inch taller than Karly. He was hot, if I had to admit anything. I caught myself wanting to lick my lips.

I looked at Karly and she looked dead serious…or just deadly.  
>"Look, it might be your first day here, so I'll forgive. Maybe no one told you that this was Nathan's seat."<p>

I noticed that Nathan just sat across from us.  
>"Uh, well… I could've just moved and let Nathan sit here, but you kind of… sat here too."<br>"No shit Sherlock. Oh and another thing, he's not available."  
>"Hey, it's none of my business anyway, right?"<br>"Awe, look who's learning!"

"Yea…"

I looked back as Nathan. I was startled when I noticed he was looking at me too. I looked away.

"What's your name?"

I almost started drooling at the sound of his voice.

"Ma-"

"AHAH! You might as well not be friends with each other. I mean, she'll just be heartbroken, and Nathan'll just be…bored."

"Well, Karly, I just wanted to know her name, so I don't see how that would make us friends…"

Karly turned and stared at me. "Well? What's your name then?"

"Ah, my name is Maria."

"Pfff, what an ugly name."

"God dammit Karly, shut up!"

I looked forward to see Charlie's raging face making daggers at Karly.

"You don't know anything about her, so at least be nice. She's been nice to you!"

I tried to stop Charlie; I didn't want anyone to fight. "Ah, Charlie, it's okay, I don'-"

"Was she talking to you? Jesus. Okay, Charlie, you wouldn't understand... I'm simply putting her in her place, like I should to you."

"You're not intimidating me."

"Not trying to."

"Then don't use such a smartass tone o' voice."

"Hey! Charlie! Face forward!"

Charlie turned around. Karly got up from her seat at the next stop to sit with her. They started arguing again. I averted my attention from that scene. I looked at Nathan, who was coincidently, again, looking back at me.

"At the next stop, do you wanna switch seats? I mean, I'm fine with that if you wa-"

"Sure."

The way he cut me off made me think he was mad at me. The bus started slowing down again. I looked out the window to see who was getting on. It was a few little kids. I started getting distracted by how cute they were.

I brought myself back and noticed I was supposed to move. When I turned away from the window, Nathan had already moved. To my seat.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I kind of got distracted. I'll move at the next stop."

"There are none."

"Oh…I'm sorry. God, I'm such an airhead. But those little kids were so cute! I wonder if I looked that cute when I was little. Well, probably not since my mom always dressed. What was the deal with her style? I felt like a pumpkin all year round. OH! Sorry, um, I can stop talking if you want."

"No no, it's cute watching you talk to yourself."

"Nyawe, thanks. Wait… What? Whatever. Anyway. What's the deal with Karly? I heard she was your ex, and that she still can't get over you. Do you still have feelings for her? Oh, look at me. I'm asking way too much. That doesn't mean I don't want to know the answers though."

"Ehem"

"Oh, sorry."

"Well, Karly is just one of those girls who need special attention. I can't say she's the worst of the worst, however. I mean, once you get to know her, She's kind of interesting."

"Hence the fact that you dated her?"  
>"That's a whole different story."<br>"Ah.. Okay, so umm…. Y-"  
>"Maria, huh? I think it's a very pretty name. What's your middle name?"<br>"Not telling."  
>"Ouch… So, Maria, Why'd you move to Ol' Damens..?"<br>"Damens… what?"  
>"Damentrille."<p>

"OH, sorry. Well, my mom had this whole theory. When she was my age, she had to move to somewhere else, and go to a different high school. It was hard for her because she had someone she really liked, but then, she found someone even better. My father. So she is convinced that the same thing will happen to me… I mean, I'm not cut out for having a relationship."

"Well, have you ever been in one?"  
>"I've had crushes. Does that count?"<br>"Like, what kinds of crushes?"  
>"Like, 'Oh em gee, he is hot, I like him"<br>"NO. haha, that's not the same at all."  
>"Well, then what's a relationship like?"<br>"Uh… It's…"

Right before he could finished saying whatever he was about to say, the bus slowed down at the front of my new high school. GREAT. One by one, people started hopping out of their seats with joyful looks on their face. I could just imagine the word "Disgust" seeping out from the atmosphere around me.

Once I hopped off the bus, I walked towards the doors of the high school. I had kind of pictured where to go, since I had already been here before. The previous week, Dad and I came to the school to get me all set up, and to choose my locker.

I had the number and combination tucked in my pocket in case I forgot. When I stopped in front of it, I grabbed the small piece of paper, quickly read the numbers, and shoved it back in my pants. Suddenly becoming frantic, I couldn't open it when I first tried. That morning, eight was my lucky number.

I piled my books in the locker, and closed it. I looked to both sides to see who I was going to be next to. _Really. REALLY?_ Standing just two lockers away from me was the Karly, looking vigorously at herself in a mini-mirror, perfecting her lip gloss.

The bell rang. I jumped. I saw Charlie and rushed to her side. "Um, are we going to first period?"

"No, fifth. Why do you ask?"  
>"…Uh.."<br>"I'm kidding. Yes, we're going to first. Don't you have a schedule 'r somethin'?"  
>"Yes, but unfortunately, it didn't come with a map"<br>"That's fine. You can use me as guidance today, but today only."  
>"Roger."<br>"It's Charlie."  
>"No, I… Eh, never mind…"<p>

We walked into the light green classroom. It smelled like new books. In a way, it was nostalgic for me. At my old school, I would spend most of my time in the Library, and would be blissfully happy whenever a new book came in.

I sat down next to Charlie, somewhat in the back of the room. In a slight moment, the nice aroma that was keeping me distracting turned to dirt when Karly strut her way into the room. She sat with three other people who looked to be her "twins," or followers. After her, came Nathan. I found myself smiling when watching his fluffy hair bounce with every step. It looked soft, as if he didn't use any mousse.

He looked at me and smiled back. I felt embarrassed and looked away. Charlie looked back and forth between me and him.

"No, no, no no no. You can't fall for 'im."  
>"What? NO, fall for him? ME? No WAY!"<br>"Well, just like 'im from a distance. Don't tell no body."  
>"Um, yea. I'll just keep it a secret… I MEAN, keep nothing a secret! Right? YEA!"<p>

Charlie gave me the 'are you stupid' look. I giggled and put my face in my palms. It seemed like I was trying to make a fool of myself.

"So, what secret are we trying to keep?"

I looked up and saw Nathan was sitting in front of me, turned around.

"Secret?... oh, secret!. NOTHING! Just uh, inside joke!"  
>"I'm curious. Tell me."<p>

"Um, HEY, look, there's… a cow, riding an alien spaceship!" I pointed to the front of the class, and he kept looking at me, now giving me the same look as Charlie. And now joining in on it from across the room was Karly.

"Look, Nathan, don't get too close to me. Rumors will start."  
>"Hey, what's with this cold attitude all the sudden?"<br>"Well, Kar-"

"ALLRIGHTTY CLASS! I'm Mr. Wadkins, as many of you may know. I am your teacher for this period, which will be English. Now, we have a few new students in this class, and I will have the honor of introducing them. Please come stand at the front of the class."

_Ugh seriously? Are we freaking going elementary status about this?_

I walked to the front, and looked at the other new kid. First thing I noticed was that he had a vest on. The formal type of vest, like the ones you would wear a tie with. He wasn't wearing a tie. That saddened me. He had very dark brown hair. It too, looked fluffy and soft. Almost softer than Nathan's. When we got up to the front of the class, I got curious, so I started stroking his hair. He froze. So did the teacher. He turned his head towards me.

"Could you.. NOT do that, please?"

His eyes were the brightest brown I've ever seen. If I had to, I'd say they were golden.

"I… Love your eyes"  
>"OKAY then, the weird one here will say her name first."<p>

I had completely forgotten my surroundings. I looked towards the class and they were all laughing at me, including Nathan.

"Uh, my name is… Maria. Maria Miller."

I turned towards the cute boy in the vest. "Your hair, I'm sorry about that. But, it feels like a cloud, what conditioner do you use?"

He started blushing.  
>"OH! I didn't mean it in a mean way. I meant, it's very pretty, and shiny. But not in the greasy way. I was j-"<br>"Just, stop."

The whole class busted out with more laughter. Karly shouted out. "You're such a bully!"

_Gosh. Isn't that just hilarious, Karly._ "Sorry." I fled to my desk and sat down immediately.  
>Nathan turned around. "Nice choice of words, eh?"<p>

"I was…ugh, never mind."

The rest of that class went through horribly. It was just a misunderstanding. The bell rang just seconds before the room was empty. Charlie and I were the last ones out.

"So, quite the teasin' you had goin' on in there, eh?"  
>"Jeez, you too Charlie?"<br>"Hey, we're not close enough to where I'll stand up and tell everyone to shut there holes"  
>"Oh, and I can't wait for that day…"<br>"Eh, who knows, I might get sick of you."

She walked into another room, so I followed. I saw the new kid again. I ran up to him, and he looked at me, annoyed.

"Hey, I never did get your name. And I'm REALLY sorry about the whole thing. I know you might not want me to bring it up, but I just get nervous talking with people I don't know, and it's weird because I'm usually alright with guys… it's j-"  
>"Look, it's alright, My name Todd, spelt with two d's, in case you.. Ever wanted to write my name.. Awkward. Okay, but you might want to shoo, some people might think you're bullying me again."<p>

"Oh my lord."  
>"What?"<br>"You have an accent! Is it real?"  
>"Yea, I lived in Britain until I was twelve, and WHY am I telling you this."<br>"You're secretly proud of it, and you want more people to notice it?"  
>"Haha, just, go away. Don't talk to me, okay? I don't want to get too close to people like you."<br>"People.. Ah, whatever, I'll let it slide because of your accent."

That period was math, and the next was history, then lunch. and then it was art. Charlie took some other class, so that was boring. Three hours later, or three periods later, school was over.

Once again, I was desperately trying to open my locker. It wouldn't respond… at all.

"Mother of he who looks like Santa, why can't me and this junk of a locker just be friends!"

"Maybe because you can't be friends with inanimate objects?"  
>"HA. HA. HAUDY HA HA. You're so hilarious, Nathan."<br>"Rumors will go around that not only do you bully, but that you also talk to yourself."  
>"First one, we settled. We just won't talk to each other. Second, that might not be just a rumor."<br>"Oh really?"  
>"Shut up"<p>

I finally opened it, and threw my seventh period book in there. After I slammed the door shut, I hastily passed Nathan and walked out the high school doors. He rushed up behind me.

"Y'know, you shouldn't follow me, rumors will go around. And I don't even know what Karly is capable of."  
>"Please, would you stop with the Karly thing? We're not even going out!"<p>

"Whether you're 'going out' or not doesn't even concern me, what I'm worried about is her raging jealousy. I might get hurt."

"She's not going to hurt you"  
>"If you stay away from me, that is."<br>"Go-, you're so difficult!"  
>"Difficult… Never heard that one before. If you don't like it, here's an idea. Stay aw-"<br>"I'm not going to stay away from you."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because you're interesting."

"How? All I've said is 'go away and all I've done is avoid you. I'm sure there are many others that will do the same."  
>"Are you saying that I'm annoying?"<br>"Am I?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"No?"  
>"What?"<br>"Exactly."

I got on the bus and noticed Charlie wasn't there. I then remembered her telling me about something she had to do after school. I also remembered her saying that she was going to do all of the sports this year, so I might as well know that she won't be on the bus much this school year.

I sat down in her seat, making sure I wasn't in the same one as this morning. Karly walked onto the bus laughing with one of her friends who had long, black straight hair. Her outfit looked almost exactly like Karly's. They both sat down in the seat across from the one behind me. A group of boys then trampled themselves into the aisle and made their way to the back of the bus.

I looked out the window and saw a few kids who were walking home. One of them happened to be Todd. He looked lonely. His gaze was empty; his walk was stiff, and slow.

"Can I… sit here?"

I looked up and saw a girl was short, red hair. Her eyes were a dark hazel.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

She proceeded to sit down, and placed her backpack at her feet. She was wearing Vans, but they had much more personality then Karly's.

"So, I heard you were bullying my cousin?"  
>"Todd is your cousin?"<br>"Yea, he just moved here last year, and now he goes to the same school as me. Anyway, what happened?"

"I was simply trying to compliment his hair, when the word "pretty" came out. I also blurted 'what conditioner do you use?' I tried to apologize, but he just told me to stay away from him."

"Haha, that sounds like him. He's a little… anti-social."  
>"And you, how do you manage to contribute to society?"<br>"I don't. I guess, I like doing what people don't expect of me."  
>"Nice. I wonder how far you'll get in life."<br>"Is that supposed to be an insult?"  
>"NO, I was joking. I-"<br>"I get it, haha. Don't take everything so seriously, people will get bored of you."  
>"Thanks."<p>

I felt a jab in the back of my neck, and quickly turned around.

"Who in the hell?"

"Hi."

It was Nathan. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

I looked at the girl, and she smiled. "How much periods suck, still want to eavesdrop on the conversation?"

"EW, no thank you."

"Awe, does your little prepubescent mind think stuff like the female reproductive system is 'gross'?"

"HEY. I'll have you know I went through puberty in seventh grade!"

He said it too loud. Everyone around us was now staring at him. I couldn't help it. I started laughing. So did the girl next to me. Then I noticed. _How rude of me._

"Hey, what's your name?"  
>"Storm."<br>"Huh. Seems like that would be someone's middle name."  
>"Nope."<p>

Storm looked at Nathan, "Hey, Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with your girlfriend?"

"Oh… my god. We're not going out. She's just my ex, okay?"  
>"I'm sure if you asked her, she would have said that you two ARE indeed, 'going out'."<br>"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but there is nothing going on between us."  
>"Not even friends?"<br>"Well, yea."  
>"You're a liar."<br>"Wha, how?"

"You said there was nothing going on between you. Being friends is something, otherwise, we wouldn't even bother calling it something, because it would cease to exist, thus, "friends" is something. Why would you lie to me? You know, that's not making a very good first impression."

"I'm dearly sorry."  
>"Even though they have different meanings, lying and sarcasm are very similar."<br>"I get it, sorry."  
>"If you were really sorry, you never would've made that mistake."<br>"Well, I didn't know you looked so much into everything!"  
>"This conversation has become dull, go talk to your girlfriend or something."<br>"Karly is NOT my girlfriend!"  
>"That's funny; I don't recall ever mentioning Karly's name."<p>

They stopped talking after that. I planned to learn more about Storm, but she whipped out her iPod, and started listening to music. Getting her attention was pointless, so I just looked out the window. The blur of bushes gave me a nauseating feeling. Maybe I was getting sick. Or, just butterflies from school starting.

Baffling. There was something missing. Like I was supposed to feel something today that just wasn't there.

Maybe it'll be there tomorrow.


	3. Impossible

After I got home, I did chores, finished getting things signed for school, and then played with Lucky. That was somewhat…very tiring.

After all that, I went to my room to think. That emptiness feeling was really getting to me. _What could it be? Nothing was missing today. Was I supposed to make more friends than I did? Let's see, Charlie, Storm…*Cough* Nathan *Cough*… NOT Todd… so that's… two and a half. Quarter. _

Once again, I sat up on my window sill. Lucky was now sleeping on my bed. It was just starting to get dark outside. Just then, I heard a bunch of people laughing outside. I looked out my window to find a few kids from my school making fools out of themselves in the streets.

I wouldn't have been so annoyed if they had just shut up. I walked outside and approached them.

"HEY!"

One by one, they each looked at me.

"I don't mind your excessive amount of happiness, but if you're going to be loud, can you at least do it elsewhere?"

"Hey, you're that new kid aren't you? The one that started bullying first thing in the morning! Ha-ha, what happened, did you get kicked out of your old school for being too violent?"

"In the future, could you prevent yourself from bringing up irrelevant topics into a simple question?"  
>"Ooh, guys, we better run away! I'm <em>scared<em>!"  
>"Look, I'm trying to be nice."<br>"What, are you afraid to get feisty?"  
>"I'm avoiding such nonsense, actually."<br>"So you're saying if I touch you, you're not going to hit me?"  
>"Well, in that case, try me."<p>

He reached out his hands. I didn't move until he actually touched me, then I snapped. I punched him in the gut, and he fell back, surprised. His friends came after me. I locked on the stronger looking one. With my leg in the air, I started throwing my foot at his knees, trying to knock him down. The other boy came from around and slapped me hard in the back. I hit the ground. I suddenly got this horrible feeling. I couldn't move.

"You shouldn't hit ladies. It's really low."

I looked up. It was Charlie. She was smiling at me.

"What are _you _gonna do about it?"

She walked over and slapped the boy who said that to her, turned around, slapped the other boy, and then looked at the third. Only a small "Sorry" was muttered out of his quivering mouth.

"It's getting dark, and there ain't gon' be any more fighting, ya hear?"

He hmph'd and the group of delinquents started stomping their way home. I looked back at Charlie.

"You're welcome."  
>I laughed. "Thanks."<p>

She just started walking away. No more part to the conversation. Just three words.  
>I stood up and brushed my knees off. After I got back inside, Lucky ran up to me, excited.<p>

"Shh, you're gonna wake mom and dad!"

I tugged on him and he followed me to my room. It was already too late to do anything else. I took a shower. My hair was tangled. My hands were shaking. What exactly happened to me? Was I scared? I used to be bullied back in middle school, but it had no effect on me. After thinking, my emotion disappeared. I wasn't scared, tired, excited, angry, or sad. And I wasn't happy. I felt a lot of nothing.

I put it aside and crawled into bed with Lucky. Slowly, I drifted away.

…

I woke up early. Too early, but I couldn't go back to sleep. I had a nightmare. It was the same scenery of the fight, except Charlie never showed up. I should tell her again how thankful I am.

I got dressed and walked Lucky to a convenient store to buy lunch for school. The food there was greasy, and anything but fresh. Once I got there, I tied Lucky up to a pole while I went inside. I grabbed a bottle of water, and a small bag of pretzels. After I bought it, I ran outside, untied Lucky and started my way home.

Once I got there, it was getting lighter outside. I walked into the bathroom to check if looked okay. You could say I did, but I rather not. I played with Lucky for an hour before making sure everything I needed was in my backpack. After that, I kissed my dog, hugged my mother, and gave my father a high-five. I would've hugged him, but he had been working in our backyard, on… something.

I rushed my way outside, and saw the bus. It stopped and I unwillingly joyfully hopped on. I sat in Charlie's seat, and not long after that, she got on and sat next to me.

"Hey, really, thank you so much for yesterday, I don't know why, but when one of them hit me, I just fell, and I got this... really bad feeling, like, so bad I couldn't move."

"Huh, that's unfortunate. 'Cause there's a lot of fights here. They looked kinda beat up already, so I should say thank you for loosening 'em up for me."

"Haah."

"Sooo, did you get any homework done?"

"Well, it wasn't really homework, but I guess."

"Good job."

"Thank you."

We started rambling on about one of the teachers and how they had the weirdest laugh. WE were now at Nathan's stop. Again, Karly was on first. She looked at me, grimaced, and sat down. Nathan walked onto the bus laughing, his friend was behind. His smile was nice. It made me want to smile.

"Maria, he's never going to go for you. Give up."

I sighed. Charlie was right. After thinking about it, I don't know why I even wanted him to like me. The ride was long, quiet, and fuzzy.

When I walked off the bus, my pace slowed down. I'm sure I was walking as fast as everyone else, but in my eyes, everything was slow. Still quiet, even though kids from every direction were laughing, and making noise. It was still quiet.

Once I got in, I fled to my locker, got some books, and went on my way to first period. I handed in whatever I had to, and sat down. I felt weird. I felt like that thing that was missing, doesn't even exist, it's just a random space that's empty. Nothing's supposed to be there.

Suddenly, my trail of thought snapped as Charlie sat down beside me.

"HELLO, you've been spaced out for quite some time. Is it what I said on the bus? Look, truth hurts bu-"

"It's not that. I'm fine, it's just…. My mind doesn't want to cooperate with me this morning. I'm… Not a morning person."

"Well, I am so if you wanna be friends, change. 'Cause your atmosphere is makin' me mopey."

"I'm sorry."

"UGH, sorry ain't gonna make better! Just, be quiet er get happy. One of them two."

I decided to go with the quiet one. I didn't feel much like talking anyway. I heard someone else sit beside me. A little piece of me hoped that it was Nathan. It wasn't. It was Storm.

"Hey, what's up?"  
>"Uh, you're talking to me, why?"<br>"It's me, Maria? You sat by me on the bus yesterday?"  
>"OH, gosh! I'm so sorry, I thought you were some nerd girl."<br>"Nerd girl?"  
>"Y'know, girls who are nerds."<br>"Yea no, I got that."  
>"Well, how are you this fine morning."<p>

"Well, considering the fact that this morning is nowhere close to fine, actually, it's just a big nothing, I would say I'm doing… no wait, I'm bored this morning. Nothing's happening."

"That's probably because you're avoiding excitement, leading you to think your life is 'just a big nothing,' in hopes of earning pity from family and friends, making you feel like you're actually worth more than just a mere penny. Am I close?"

"Not. At. All. Thanks for guessing though, sure cheered me up."  
>"You are very welcome."<br>"Yea."

She turned her head. "HEY TODD!, come sit with the cool kids!"

I looked at Todd, and his bouncy hair. He look at me.  
>"Ah, no thanks, I don't really need to be cool this very minute, hour, day, week, y'know."<br>"Suit yourself! We'll just be over here, y'know, BEING COOL!"

The odd, yet close connection they had gave me a warm feeling, leading to a smile showing on my face. Storm started talking about some gossip on the internet. I wasn't really listening until I heard _his_ name.

"So, I heard that Karly was going to ask Nathan back out. Sounds like someone is a little worried about losing her man to the NEW GIRL."

She looked at me, the end of her lips curled in a devious way. "Oh, no. Charlie says I shouldn't associate with him."

"And you're listening? That should make you want to rebel! Who is Charlie to determine whether or not you should be involved intimately with the opposite sex or not?"

"Uh, a friend, that I trust?"

"Well. I'm your friend. And by now, I've gained your trust, right?"

"Well, I g-"

"Sorry, kind of rhetorical. We are inclined to believe those who have not yet deceived us. And I assume you have no accusations that include me and deceiving, so, yes. I've gained trust from you."

"Okay, thanks for making sure."

"Please, it was a team effort."

"Uh.. Yea."

"Anyway, I say you should go after him. He's hot, not innocent, funny, hot."

"If you think that much, why don't you go after him instead?"

"Because. If a friend of mine went out with a guy I fancied, I would sincerely encourage her in her love life, forgetting ninety percent of the guy I once liked. As opposed to you, who would get jealous, but wouldn't tell anybody. The jealousy would corrupt you and turn you into a little bitch, resulting in you, with no friends, and certainly no boyfriend, because he lost interest of you and replaced that interest with a deep intimidation."

"YOU KNOW ME!"

"Yes, I believe I do."

I averted my attention, and anger, from Storm and looked around the room for a distraction. Todd was in some corner, alone. Nathan was sitting close to the front, surrounded by Karly's friends.

Storm was right about him being hot. I caught myself staring, but I pretending I didn't, and stared away. After a short, blissful moment, he turned. His eyes were now a dark grey, mostly brown. Like a faded mahogany. They were truly, 'Dazzling.' He started smiling.

I was now wondering if he was looking at my eyes. Commenting on them, the way I was his.

Then, Karly happened. She kept looking between Nathan and I. She then stopped, and was now just staring at me.

"Is something wrong?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked at Karly.

"Ah, no. Nothing's wrong. I was just…"  
>"She was just sharing a passionate look with Nathan, who, most likely has feelings for her. Ah, young love."<br>"He doesn't have feelings for her! DO YOU, Nathan?"

Nathan's lips opened, as he looked towards me. Finally, he sighed.

"I can't say. It's not a public topic."

Just then, my heart fell. That fifty-fifty automatically went to the wrong side. Of course, I knew I was a little pessimistic, but I really felt as if he didn't like me. Now I was sort of angry at Storm for getting my hopes up. _At least Charlie led me to think I hated the guy._

I pushed the situation out of my mind, and focused on class. Afterwards, on the way to 2nd period, Nathan stopped me. "Hey, about what happened in there, can we talk?"

"What would we talk about?"  
>"Well, I was under pressure, of course. I was thinking I would give my mind a test."<br>"And how would you do that?"  
>"Spend a day or two with me, closely. Maybe then I can tell if I like you."<p>

"Nathan, it doesn't work that way. The more you spend with a person, the more you consider that you might like them, and then you're just convinced, and it only gets worse. Then, boom like magic, you actually think _you're in love_."

"Well, sorry to tell you Maria, but your theory's wrong. It's not that you convince yourself that you like the person; it's that you seriously think you have a problem because you can't stop thinking about that person. Suddenly, everything you do, you think "I wonder what would happen if he or she was here." Then, you're wishing they could be there, to share every minute with you.  
>Out of the blue, you get the urge to run up to the person, and hold them, kiss them, make them yours. And it hurts to see them alone, or with someone else. All you want to see is them <em>standing next to you.<em>"

"And then what? They magically feel the same way?"

"NO! It…. You let the pieces fall where they may. And many people are too afraid of rejection, so they don't even tell people, and then they say, 'I can't say. It's not a public topic.' when someone asks if they like the person."

"Wait, seriously, where are you getting at?"

"I DON'T KNOW. I just, I… Ugh!"

Then, like right out of a movie, his hands were around my face. He kissed me. I've only been in school one day, and someone was already kissing me. I felt blood rush to my face. Out of shy instinct, I slipped out of his grasp, and looked him in the eye.

"Nathan, I like you, I do. But here's the problem. Everything would have been perfect, we could still be kissing, but the problem is that _I don't know ANYTHING about you. _And you know nothing about me. You can't like me. You simply_ can't_. Unless it's just for my looks, you can't have these feelings for me. You have nothing to like me for."

"That's the crazy thing, when I first saw you; I was immediately attracted to you. Yes, I think you're beyond beautiful, but it was the way you smiled, as if you were holding other expressions back. The way you looked, with big eyes, full of anticipation, waiting for something, anything.  
>The way you talked, restricting most things you really wanted to say, and just saying what's barely on the surface. And when you giggle, I feel as if now it's my goal to keep you happy, to keep that shining expression on your face."<p>

"Look, we have to get to cla-"

"Let me finish. I went home thinking it was crazy, the whole thing. I thought of you, for god's sake, I dreamt of you. All I dreamt about was your face, your voice, and laugh. Anything about you.  
>I woke up, thinking it was just because you were new, that I was so used to other people being that way, it didn't even occur to me anymore. So I went to school, thinking it would be different. I felt empty, waiting for the bus, but as soon as I saw your face, everything came crashing back.<br>And the scariest thing is that I don't know what to do about it."

"Nathan."

I smiled, looking into his dazzling eyes. "Nathan…. I don't believe you. Not one bit. No one could ever feel that way. I'm sorry. I pity you. I pity you for believing you were in that situation, and you should have stuck to your thought about the whole me being new. I'm pretty sure that's it."

I walked away. I couldn't have said anything nice. No one has ever said anything remotely similar to that to me. Not even when I was in the same room. I've never heard my father say that to mother. And I know he has an undying love for her. He must have been joking. My stomach started hurting. Bad. I went to the office. They called my parents. I couldn't make it through the second day of school.

How pathetic.


	4. Forgotten Musketeer

When I got home, I stayed in my room, and did nothing. My Father had gone somewhere to help a friend and he took Lucky with him.

_Maybe someone set him up… No, I've already gone over all that. Maybe he knew me in a past life? Whatever the case, I'm not going to believe him. One day, ONE DAY and we barely talked. He doesn't even know how to spell my last name. Does he even know my last name? Ugh, I can't process any of this! I need to call someone to talk it over. Maybe I can just tell mom? No, she wouldn't understand. Let's see._

I walked over to our kitchen, where the phone was. I picked it up and began remembering all of my friend's numbers. I decided to call Derrick, one of my all-time best friends since kindergarten. The phone rang three times, and then his mother picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Maria, can I speak to Derrick?"

"Oh sure sweetie, let me go get him."

She put down the phone, but I could still hear her. She took a few steps away, and then shouted, "Derrick, Maria's on the phone!"

I assumed she was yelling up her staircase, since that's where his room was. I then heard a 'what?' and then footsteps hastily making their way to the phone.

After a bunch of static, I heard his voice.  
>"Maria?"<br>"The one and only."  
>"Oh my god! Why haven't you called sooner? I thought something bad happened to you!"<br>"Well… That's sort of why I called… I hope that's okay."  
>"Yea, of course. But what happened?"<p>

"Nothing too bad, but. First, can you make sure you're alone? I don't want your mom to see your reactions to what I say."  
>"I am walking up the stairs as we speak."<br>"Okay, thanks."

I heard more footsteps, then a door open and close.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Well, today was my second day of school. Everything was going great for me. I had made friends, and there was already a rumor going around, but I'll tell you about that later. Well, anyway, there's this guy who has this crazy ex-girlfriend, right? So I'm trying to keep my distance, and all the sudden someone asks him if he likes me. He says he doesn't know, and I'm starting to worry. My hearts beating faster and everything.  
>So class ends, and as I'm walking to second period, he jumps up behind me and stops me. He then gives me his whole theory on love, proceeding to confess, saying he's like, IN LOVE with me, and I don't know if I should act like it never happened, confront him, or just ignore him."<p>

After I stopped talking, I heard Derrick's steady breathing.

"Well…. I think…Maybe….-"  
>"I need complete sentences her Derrick."<p>

"I don't know what to say, I mean, can you really blame the dude? He has a crazy ex, he probably need to get away from her, and when he saw you… Maybe he just, maybe he was lost for words. Maybe he actually likes you."

"Oh please, don't tell me you're on _his_ side."  
>"I'm not, it's just, maybe you're just being down on yourself, thinking he can't possibly like you."<p>

"But that's the thing, he CAN'T. I've known him for one day. He knows nothing about me, nor do I about him. I mean, even if it's just for the looks, he can be in love with me, it's all just too stupid."

"It's because you have that look to you. You emit mysteriousness, leading people to think there's more to you."

"There is more to me then my looks, and that's why you have to GET TO KNOW ME. You can't do that in one day. You can't do that in seven hours. You can't. Derrick, you've known me for around eight years. There's still things you can't understand about me. There's still things my mom doesn't know about me. Hell, you know more than her."

"Maria, you don't have to know everything, you just have to know enough."

"And what's enough, just the good stuff? Because trust me, it took me quite a while to know just enough about anybody. They need to show you how bad they can be before you know enough."

"But you're not bad!"  
>"I'm not good a keeping secrets."<br>"That can be good somehow. That's how you got me and Angie together!"  
>"But-"<br>"Enough. Stop trying to find the bad in everything."  
>"But then I'll be easily deceived."<p>

"Trust me; you'll miss out on a lot if you keep this up. Remember all those slumber parties you didn't go to because you were afraid they would prank you? Or you would learn something you didn't want to know? You're giving yourself an excuse to be lonely. I know you. You don't want to be lonely."

"All right, well… Thanks for cheering m up, Derrick. It's been nice talking to you."

I didn't want to hear what else he had to say. I hung up right away. I walked backed up to my room. In my opinion, I couldn't really turn to anyone now. I was alone in this situation, which really, wasn't a big one, but now everything seemed just a little more awkward.

I wrote in my journal that night. Most of it had absolutely nothing with what I was dealing with, but I had to write.

_If good is what we aim for, and we know we've done wrong… Do you expect us to let go, and act as if we're strong? If lying is a sin, but is very easy to hide, do you suppose there are other ways to let us protect our pride? Your rules are based on faith, and so we can't pretend, to forget the ones we let down, and the hearts we could not mend. Some worship you with glory, hoping you would give in. But to be fair, and to stand back, you never let them win.  
>If victory is a word to make us feel complete, then at the end, when it's all over, do we hear the word triumph? Or is it just a phrase that passes, until the day we meet….<em>

When I woke up in the morning, I was glad it was Friday. I didn't want to go to school. Something was telling me I didn't really belong there. Maybe Karly was just getting in my head.

I slowed my way on the bus and to Charlie's seat. She wasn't there. I thought I could tell her about it, but I guess everything happens for a reason. When it was his stop, Karly was first. Unexpectedly, she sat next to me.

"So I heard you were trying to get along with Nathan. I thought I made it clear he wasn't interested."

"I'm sure the only clear thing was his confession. That HE made. I did nothing, your accusations are wrong."

"Well, stop whatever you're doing."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't want me as an enemy, would you?"

"I've had worse. The only thing you can do is bore me with your obsession over your ex-boyfriend, who apparently, is the only one trying to move on."

"Whatever, you're not worth my time."

"What a shocker."

She fled from my side to one of her friends near the front. When everyone was getting off the bus, I bumped into him. Unintentionally, of course.

"Sorry, you can go first."

We both got off with a thud, and he turned and stopped until I was at his side.

"Been spacing out much?"  
>"You know me. Oh wait. You don't, never mind."<br>"Ouch. So what was Karly trying to say this time?"

"That you touch yourself at night thinking about sexually promiscuous succubus demons. Quite the imaginative one, you are."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, sorry, did I say imaginative? I meant idiotic. And she was 'warning' me about her becoming my rival."  
>"Why are you being so damn mean to me?"<br>"Am I?"  
>"I'm serious! I've done nothing!"<br>"I'm cold, and sour."  
>"If that was true, you wouldn't have said sorry when you bumped into me."<br>"I never said sorry, your being delusional."  
>"Look, if you're trying to get me to dislike you, it's not going to work."<br>"You say that now, but you haven't seen everything I can do."  
>"Can't wait."<p>

I walked passed him and rushed to my locker. I grabbed some books, and walked to first period. Storm was sitting in one of the corners, with her brother.

"Hey, Maria! Come sit over here!"

I looked at Todd, and he was avoiding eye contact. I walked over to sit, and faced him.

"Do you dislike me?"  
>"People think I do."<br>"Is it true?"  
>"I don't know, it's not a public topic."<p>

I gave him a weird look, and I knew he purposely said those exact words. He was there when everything happened the other day. Storm twitched her pupils between the two of us, and then she giggled.

"Someone is being jealous. Todd, do you like her?"  
>"Okay, ENOUGH with people asking other people is they like me or not!"<p>

Storm laughed, and Todd… Todd never really made any expressions.

"Oh hey, Maria, are you going to the bonfire? They have one every year."  
>"Who's 'they'?"<br>"Courtney Falcon and her family."  
>"Who's Courtney Falcon?"<br>"She's the one who was the queen bee before Karly."  
>"What happened?"<br>"I'll tell you later, class is starting, SHHHH!"

Class, as always, went by fast. We were assigned our homework, pretty much none of us actually worked on it, and then we left.

Storm ended up not mentioning it second period either. She waited until lunch, where we had all the time to talk. As we were walking to the cafeteria, I bumped into Charlie.

"Hey, why weren't you on the bus this morning?"

She gave me a tired look. "My alarm didn't go off."

I gave an 'oh' face, and her, Storm and I walked to lunch together. We met Todd at a table, and he looked displeased as I sat down across from him.

"So, anyway, what happened was that Karly, Courtney, and Nathan were all the most popular kids in school, and then there was this dance. But the dance was on the same day as Courtney's party. Karly was the one who planned the dance."

"Sooo, did they cancel the party?"

"No, they didn't do anything. They just waited for the two events to come up. To them, it was pretty much a contest to see who can have the most guests.  
>Back then, Courtney was swooning over Nathan, and he hadn't started going out with Karly. Courtney thought she pretty much had him; so of course, she invited him to the party. When time came, they were both waiting at their places. Courtney had the most guests in the end, but that didn't matter."<p>

"Wait, what?"

"Let me finish. Courtney started feeling bad for not being with her friend and was worried because Nathan wasn't there, so she drove to the dance, hoping to pick up Nathan at his house on the way by, and bring the trio to her house.  
>Well, she got to the dance, and she saw her prince dancing with Karly in the middle of the dance floor, mid-kiss. Nobody else was there, just the two."<p>

"So… Did Karly plan this?"

"Yuepp. Anyway, she broke their romantic silence by saying something along the lines of, 'You knew I liked him' and Karly simply replied with, 'This is what you get for not letting me have the spotlight for once.'"  
>"So Karly was just jealous."<br>"Exactly."

The story made it seem like Courtney wasn't such a bad person. "I'll go. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night. I can come over to your house so we can, y'know, do girly stuff like getting ready for the party."

Storm always looked like she was ready for a party. Anything she wore was her best outfit. Although, I would love to see her in a dress. She looked at me, and as if she read my mind, she blurted out,

"I'm not wearing a dress."

I laughed, in a scared way. Charlie then all the sudden jumped in on the conversation.

"The bonfire? I'm going to. So we all, except Todd, go over to Maria's place at five tomorrow?"  
>"Sounds good, Storm, when does the party start?"<br>"Around seven."  
>"Nice. Oh, Todd, are you going?"<br>"Parties aren't my thing."

"They're not mine either, but recently, a friend of mine said I shouldn't purposely miss out on things, so I'm saying it to you now. Come, it'll be fun. I mean, you'll get to hang out with us."

"YEA, and we're COOL."

It seemed like storm said that a lot to her cousin. He sighed noticeably, and then looked at the three of us. We were all staring immensely at him. I was probably the only one staring at his fluffy hair though.

"FINE, I'll go."

We all smiled, and then began eating. The food really was greasy. I had forgotten to buy something at the store this morning, so I had to bear with myself.

I heard footsteps from behind, and a tray slammed down at my side. I looked to see who it was.

"Hey guys... I just overheard you talking about the bonfire tomorrow night. You all going?"

Everyone nodded at him without words. Todd then spoke up.

"Nathan, you're making this awkward for us, obviously, we don't want you here. Why not hang out with people who are within your league."

"Is that an insult... or a complement?"  
>"Whatever you want, just sit down somewhere else."<p>

Nathan still sat down right next to me, and then everyone else left, leaving me behind. I could have left, but I felt stuck. I looked over at Nathan, and he was staring at me.

"Sooo…. What's up?"  
>"About the party….. Do you want to go together?"<br>"Oh, my and the girls were planning to go together."  
>"And does that mean if you wouldn't have made plans with them, you would go with me?"<p>

"I don't see the harm in that. Although, everyone would see us as a couple. I already have Karly on my bad side. Oh, speaking of her, we were just talking about her and Courtney. Are they still on bad terms?"

"Ah… No. Courtney backed away from the spotlight ever since then. Even though she still has the party every year, no one really talks to her."

"Did you ever like her?"  
>"Maria, you… really don't want to bring up me and liking someone in the same topic, do you?"<br>"Right, no, I don't"

There was a long silence after that. I wondered if Nathan was hurt by what I had said.

"I… Take back everything I said about you."

I nearly choked on whatever I was drinking. "Kcqa… What?... I mean… Why do you say that?"

"I kinda want to start over, not the way we were, but as friends, really. Whaddya think?"

The way he said it made me feel like I was getting dumped. It made my chest hurt. I tried to sound as composed as I could.

"I um… As long as you don't make a move on me, I guess."

He smiled. God. His smile. I was drooling. Then, from somewhere deep inside me, a monster screamed, "_MAKE A MOVE ON ME!_"

I choked again at the thought, but I wasn't at all disgusted with him, I was disgusted with myself.

"Are you okay, you've been… choking on stuff a lot."

"I'm fine. I'll uh… Talk to you later."

I grabbed my tray and got up, threw the remaining food away, along with setting my tray where the other dirty ones were, and swiftly paced my way out of the cafeteria. I caught up with the rest of my group. They all looked at me, except Todd. He grimaced and snorted at me. _That's attractive._

"So, How far did you go?"

This time, I didn't have anything to choke on. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"There's obviously chemistry between you two. What happened?"

"I just… I asked him about Courtney."

"Then to the dance?"

"No! I'm going with you guys!"

"Awe, I feel loved."

Storm was really complicated. Charlie laughed along with her. Todd did nothing. At least my old friends… all my guy friends, acted like they cared. The rest of the day, I started getting more comfortable with the school; people started remembering my name, which could only make it easier for more rumors. Instead of "The NEW GIRL." I was now, "Maria, the new girl." Baby steps, progress.

Charlie skipped the bus ride home. Storm sat with me, and we listened to songs on her iPod. She has a nice tasted, but of course, I knew that the second I met her.

When I got home, I did my usual routine, homework, food, Lucky, homework, journal, bed.

I was laying in my bed, staring at the spec of moon my window revealed to me. It was finally night time without rain. I hoped the good weather would continue. Before my eyes fluttered me off to dream land, Lucky cuddled up closer to me, and I felt like life was getting better. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	5. Within The Premises

I woke up the next morning around eight. Lucky was already downstairs, roaming around. At first I was reluctant to get out of bed, but then I recalled what was going, and noticed how trashy my room looked to me. _Just a few days ago it was fine! _

I jumped out of bed, and then I looked around my room for a while. I decided to get something to eat first before I 'get to work.' I'm not usually a breakfast person, but I get hungry if I move around too much. Plus, I already started thinking about food so nothing is going to stop me now.

I grabbed my small garbage bin and made my way to the kitchen. My mom was still asleep and my dad was out in our back yard, working on something. I threw some bread in our toaster and rummaged through our cupboards to find the jelly. After that, I grabbed a tall glass and poured some milk into it. The toast was slightly brown, just the way I liked it. I smeared jelly on the two slices, and put them onto a plate.  
>I sat down at a counter and ate away. Once I finished it, I chugged down half the milk and poured the rest into Lucky's bowl. I whistled to him and moments later heard the clicking of his nails against our hardwood floor.<br>He finished it with a slurp or two, and followed me outside. I threw all the trash from my bin into the larger one we have outside. I turned my ear to the noise coming from behind my house.  
>My dad was nailing something together, but when I came into his view, he refused to show me.<p>

"Dad, you should get ready, it's almost time for work."

My father shot a glance at his wristwatch and smiled at me. "I would've never noticed."

He put down his tools and swiped his hands against his thighs a few times. Father works construction every other day. He would be working every day but he gets home late and Mother wants him home more often. I trailed my way back inside with Lucky. Father came in later, and got dressed for work. Before he left, he stopped by the counter where I was pouring myself another glass of milk.

"Got any plans today?"

"There's a party around seven. My friends are going so I thought, "Why not?"

"By friends you mean….?"  
>"Few girls, and a guy… or two…"<br>"You made friends with girls?"  
>"I know, what a shocker."<p>

He gave a deep chuckle and patted my head. "Have fun."

"I'll try."

He left short after. Lucky and I retreated to my room with an empty trash bin and a laundry basket. I set the basket in it's usually place when cleaning my room. Up on top of a bureau all the way across the room, so I could at least make cleaning fun by giving myself a target. I spotted all of my dirty clothes and flung them to the basket. The only ones that were hard to get were the heavy jackets and shirts. Undies and bras are like sling shots, and pants are kind of like trying to catch a cow with rope.  
>After all that was off the floor, and proceeded to pick up the garbage in my room. There wasn't much. Just an empty Rold Gold bag sitting on the nightstand near my bed, and beaten up water bottles that I gave to Lucky for a toy. I picked up two of them and left the last fairly new one for him to finish off.<p>

By the time I was finished, an hour flew by. I took a break by showering. After I was done, I grabbed my favorite pair of pants. They were a forty percent grey, with worn out holes in them. No, I didn't buy them like that. They started out straight legs, a little more on the baggy side, but after I actually grew into them, they were skinny jeans. I slipped on some original black chucks and stuck with a long sleeve shirt under a short sleeve shirt. Lucky showed that he was eager to play fetch by shoving his favorite stick into my shin as he ran passed me. For another hour or two, I played with Lucky. I tried as much as I could to keep my clothes clean.

I didn't look at the clock until it was around one. For some late lunch, I walked to the store. Lucky was sleeping when I left, due to all the wearing out of fetch. When I got to the store, I saw Charlie. She was sitting outside, eating some potato chips.

"What's up?"

"Well Nothing much. I kind of wish I was still asleep. Time is going by so slowly today."

"You excited for the party?"

"Well… kind of."  
>"It's because your lover boy is gonna be there, ain't it?"<br>"Nathan isn't my lover boy."  
>"How do you know I was talking about Nathan? What if I was talkin' about Todd? He does have that killer voice, accent, hair and everything."<br>"I don't really like him, and he doesn't like me. Plus, he's just so dark and gloomy."  
>"He's a damsel in distress. You should be his prince."<br>"….What?"  
>"I'm just joking. What brings you here?"<br>"I'm hungry."  
>"No food at the house?"<br>"No pretzels."  
>"What's so good about pretzels?"<br>"They're good. Plus I like salty things."  
>"Eat Saltines."<br>"I don't like those."  
>"But you just said…."<br>"Yea."  
>"Okay."<p>

I walked in and grabbed a bag of pretzels. Charlie had asked me to get her a soda, so as I passed the beverages, I took out a lemon lime drink and some water. AS I was waiting at the counter for the cashier to get the total, someone walked up from behind me. _Whoa there, a little close much? _

I turned my head so I could see the dark figure glooming over me. At first, it startled me. After a blur of confusion I saw Todd.

"W… What are you doing here?"  
>"Buying food."<br>"Do you live near here?"  
>"Why should it matter to you? Gonna stalk me?"<br>"Puh lease! I've got better things to do."  
>"Things better than stalking? I'm shocked."<br>"Just shut up, you're not making the situation any better."

I grabbed my stuff and started walking out the door before Todd grabbed a firm hold on my arm.

"Don't go to the party tonight."  
>"What?"<p>

His chapped lips shivered and he began to open them. Just then, a loud crash came from outside. I turned for the door and found myself holding back a laugh. Storm had knocked over a motorcycle.

"God dammit, STORM!" came from behind, and then Todd nudged my shoulder as he rushed past me. He knelt down beside the motorcycle.

"How?"  
>"I was trying to get off, and I kicked the kick-stand."<br>"Last time I give you a ride."

Then it clicked. That was Todd's motorcycle.

"Todd… How old are you again?"

"15, it's my dad's. I can drive it around town, but he won't let me ride it into the city."

He looked back at his sister. "I'm going home. Have fun, ladies."

"I'll see you at the party!"

Before he rode out of the small parking lot, he shot me a menacing glare, repeating with his eyes what he had said in the store. _What's his deal?!_

I then paid heed to the two girls giggling behind me. I flipped my head to them. 

"Did you guys plan to meat up? It's still…two."  
>"Yea, we were on the phone and just decided to chill until we went to your house. NOTHING is going on<br>today."  
>"Yea… I guess today could use a little more excitement. But then again, that's for later tonight. Right?"<p>

Charlie pressed her hand against her chin and looked up in a diagonal way. "Wanna go play truth or dare?"  
>"No, Truth or dare is for a larger group, with more than one gender."<p>

Storm put her pointer finger on her chin. "Hmmm, maybe we can… go hang out at Maria's house? Didn't you say you had a puppy? I want to see him."

"Um, yea, I guess that's okay. Now?"

"Now."

When we got back to my house, Storm and Charlie situated themselves in my room. Lucky was very excited with the two girls. He ran up to both of them and started giving out his infamous lick-slap.

"Oh my god, he is so adorable!" Storm shouted out whilst being pummeled by Lucky.

"Yea, I guess he's a real charmer"

Charlie walked up behind me while I was putting some clean clothes back in my drawers.  
>"Sooo, what have you been doing all day?"<br>"Idk, eating, cleaning, playing fetch with Lucky."  
>Lucky stopped kissing Storm and propped his ears up as if I was asking him to play. I looked at him for a couple of second before he went back to showing his affection to Storm.<br>We all sat back on my old bean bags and listened to music for a while. And 5:30 the girls got up to do their hair and makeup. Even storm, with a cute face, and shorter than ever hair, was able to make herself look like a sexy model.  
>I got up and straightened my hair, then touched up my make up with a few darker colors. After I put on some perfume and took the lint roller to my outfit, thanks to Lucky, we all left. Dad drove us about half a block away from Courtney's house. I was glad he didn't feel offended at the fact we didn't want to be seem with him. "I was a teenager once," he'd tell us.<p>

We walked up the driveway crowed with people. Already, there were people 'Woo-ing' with their hands in the air.  
>Charlie began to laugh, her curly bouncing with every chuckle. "Come on! It's a party!"<br>She grabbed my wrist and started trotting away. I grabbed Storm, and we made our way to the living room.

"Wow. Courtney's family must be rich.." Her house was basically a mansion to me. Very appropriate for a party.

Storm rolled her eyes at my awe. "I'm going to go find drinks. Want anything?"  
>I considered it, but my mother told me not to trust drinks that you don't get yourself, especially if it's in a punch bowl.<p>

"Ah, no, thanks."

After Storm left, I turned around to talk to Charlie, but she wasn't in sight. I almost panicked. I felt alone, I didn't know anyone around. Just then someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see it was some short girl with long black hair. "Hi, my names Christine. Do you mind coming with me for a second?"

"Um, I suppose…" I looked around one last time for Charlie before I was tugged away. Christine pulled me outside, under this Japanese maple tree. There was a two person seat hang from one of the larger branches. It was quiet. Like, not-party-quiet.  
>"Christine, there's no one out here."<br>"Your eyes just haven't adjusted yet, silly."

I squinted and assessed my surroundings. I spotted four other dark figures in front of me.  
>Christine pushed me forward. "KAY! I think that's all of 'em" <p>

Karly clacked out from inside on her high heels. By her silhouette, you could tell she was wearing a flowing dress that stopped around the knees.  
>"Welcome newcomers! I'm glad the majority of you could make it! Now, every year, at the bonfire, we welcome the new kids with a little game!<br>Here are the rules; No leaving the premises. There is a fence running around the land that you can be in, you cannot be outside the fence, otherwise you are disqualified, and there is a consequence for the disqualified. Leave and find out if you want. There is a somewhat large forest out there, within the premises, so you tree climbers will be lucky. No-"  
>"Karly! I found two more! Thought they weren't going to come, these buggahs..."<p>

"GREAT! The more, the merrier. Now anyway, we'll give a three minute head start, and then after the bell rings, we'll come and find you. If and when you are caught, your catcher will take care of you. Again, only way to find out what happens is getting caught yourself."  
>Karly started talking about how this was traditional and she had been participating for the past two years and then some before that. There was a gap, so I assumed that was when the incident happened between the trio. I looked around to see who the runners were. I was two new to know who the new kids were. I then felt an arm brush across mine. I turned to my left and saw the only familiar face here.<br>"Todd?! What are you doing here?"

"You were the one who asked me to come. Plus, I'm a newcomer. This is why I told you that you should've stayed home."  
>"How did you know about the whole thing?"<p>

"Storm told me about it."  
>"Why didn't she tell me?"<br>"No time to explain, get ready."

_Get ready? Get ready for what? _ As my confusion grew, I heard Karly scream. "GO!"

Everyone around me, including Todd, took off at a dead run. I didn't hesitate to follow them into the dark forest. Everyone spread out and I was alone again. _Three minutes. That's enough time to hide, right?  
><em>I willed my legs to carry me as fast as they could, but I never was a good runner. I was exhausted in a matter of seconds. I heard someone tumble and trip a few yards away from me. _Get up. Get up and run. _I hoped for them. I didn't turn and look to see if they were okay. I kept going. I found a short tree with branches I could easily climb. _No, they'll know, someone has probably climbed that tree before. It's noticeably smaller than the other._

Instead of stopping, I kept running. My sides were hurting at this point. I had to slow down. I receded my pace to a jog. After a while my legs stopped and just crumbled over. I put my hand against a tree for balance. Then, over my uncontrollable panting, I heard a noise off in the distance. It was a bell. _The bell! _  
>I had no other option. I couldn't run. I slid down next to tree. I grabbed my legs and held them close to my chest. It was dark enough that they couldn't see me. Would they have flashlights? No, that wouldn't be fair. But then again, it was Karly's game. They could've put tracking devices on us.<br>My panting had calm down when I heard feet striding their way around the dark forest. It didn't sound like they were tired. _It must be a catcher. How did he get here so fast? Keep quiet. Breathe out your nose. Don't move. Don't move. For the love of he who looks like Santa, DON'T MOVE._

He walked up to me slowly, as if he wasn't sure it was me at first, but then he knelt down in front of me. I closed my eyes. "Don't worry, it's just me."


	6. Adrenaline

Something deep inside me wished for it to be Todd. My heart dropped a little. _Where is Todd? Has he been caught? He seems too stealthy for that._ But no, in front of me was Nathan, hair shimmering in the moonlight. He was soaked.  
>"What happened to y-"<p>

"Shhh" He grabbed my hand and ran off. I then noticed why Nathan had been dripping when he found me. It was raining. Common Damentrille weather, but seriously? We stopped next to a bush in between two trees.  
>"Nathan, they're going to know I'm here! This is the worst place to hide"<p>

"We're not hiding here," he pointed his finger up, "we're hiding up there."  
>He jumped as swift as a cat and clung on to a branch to hoist himself up. After he got himself situated, he lowered his hand at me.<br>"I can't jump that high!" I whispered more nervously. I got an adrenaline rush after hearing a group of people slam their feet against the ground running as fast as they could through the liquid abyss. I jumped and was caught by a warm hand. He lifted me and grabbed hold of my other arm. Once I got to where Nathan was we started climbing higher. High enough were we could see the light outside of the black forest.  
>Still at a whisper, we began to chuckle.<br>"I don't think I've ever been that physically active in my life."  
>"Tell me about it. You wouldn't believe how fast I was running when the bell rung. Thank god I got to you before the others."<br>There was a sparkle in his eye, as if he was being sincere about what he said. "Why? What do they do if they catch you?"  
>"It depends on who they are."<br>"Are there limits to what they can do?"  
>"Hasn't been so far."<br>"What happened to you. When you moved here."  
>"Nothing. It didn't start until a year after I was here."<br>"Did you, catch anyone?"  
>Nathan started to chuckle softly again. "Only my friends."<br>"Well what did you make them do?"  
>"Mike, I made him go streaking. And Nicki, well, let's just say she was very popular the next week at school."<br>We were interrupted by loud rustling below the tree. We looked down to see a girl, meek and fragile tumbling over trying to get away from some boy with a strong build. He grabbed her by the hand and she gave a blood curdling scream. _What did she think he was going to do to her?!  
><em>Nathan and I sat in silence for moments after, clothes stretched out from the rain. I slicked back my hair, and got a better look at Nathan. He was staring off in the distance. Like a portrait that some famous artist had just finished. He called it, 'Liquid emotions'

"What are you looking at?"  
>He started turning red. "I'm not looking at anything. I'm trying to look away."<br>"Look away from what?"

Without turning his head, he pointed his finger at me. At my chest. I looked down. I had worn a white long sleeve shirt. I should have worn a white bra too, because the blue was about as noticeable as a Bull Mastiff in a room full of Chihuahuas.  
>Right about then I was redder then Nathan could ever be. I started doing my nervous laugh that I do whenever I'm flustered.<br>Nathan turned his head towards me. "I'd give you my jacket, like a gentleman, but.. I don't have one."  
>"It's okay, really. Just, think of it as a bathing suit or something."<br>"Bathing suits aren't supposed to be lacy."  
>I started laughing again. Louder this time. Loud enough to not hear someone walk up to the bottom of the tree.<br>"Someone's up there, I know it!"  
>Another male. Nathan leaned over to look at him. "She's taken, sorry."<br>"Then bring 'er back! You're breaking the rules, Nathan!"  
>"I will, just, not now."<br>"Then you wouldn't mind if I took 'er? You obviously don't want to do anything to the poor thing."  
>"Don't be ridiculous, I'm taking my time. Go find someone else."<p>

We heard him walk away, and stayed silent for a while. He looked at me. "Sorry about that."  
>Right in the middle of saying 'its okay' we heard a thud on the tree. The boy was climbing it now.<p>

"Mike! Stop trying!"  
>"Karly said we get a bonus prize if we catch Maria!"<br>"…What?"  
>He kept climbing, so Nathan started descending towards Mike. Once they met up on a branch, Nathan tried to kick him down, but was brought down with him. Nathan looked back up at me from the ground.<br>"Stay up there Maria!"  
>Mike was starting to climb the tree adjacent to me. Nathan was behind him a few branches and tried to stop him, but Mike was like a monkey.<p>

"Get down Maria! Get down and run!"  
>"Why?"<br>"He'll jump over to your tree! Just get down!"

I started leaping down with as much balance as I could. As soon as I got close enough to the ground, I fell into the bush, clipping my arm on a twig on the way down. I looked at it; it wasn't bleeding.  
>I started running with fear that Mike was right behind me. I heard a bunch of other kids all around the forest running with fear as well. Fright encouraging them to leap and bound their way to safety. But that's the thing. There wasn't any.<p>

I kept going, sides hurting, feet squishing with water. I looked from side to side every now and then. No one else was following me. Then, that was it. I couldn't run forward anymore. I had hit the fence. I turned around and Mike was hurdling towards, like a rapid ape.  
>"Shit, shit, shit shit shit SHIT!"<br>I turned to my right and started running along the fence, dodging every bush, tree, and mostly, people.  
>I found some of the newbies who haven't been caught, eyes trailing on me as I sped past them in unbelievable speed for a little girl like me.<br>Then someone caught my eye. I tried to keep my pace as I locked my eyes on him. Todd. He was running as well. I was watching him like a stalker. His legs swing with every stride. Rain couldn't fall on him at this speed.  
>Then I tripped. Like that. I got up, hands and knees frosted with wet dirt. I backed into a tree, stick in my hand, looking for Mike. I could only see so far in the rain, but I couldn't even hear him. <em>Had he lost me?<br>_I let my guard down a little bit to check on my arm that was scratched from the branch. There was a little blood, nothing too bad.  
>What really caught my attention was my ankle. I had hurt it falling down. <em>It's okay, walk it off…later.<em>

As my breath stopped being so rapid, a hand slammed down on my shoulder. I screamed. Like a little school girl. I swung my stick around, but another hand caught it. I brushed my hair out of my face and looked at the figure in front of me. It was Todd.  
>"Oh thank god, I thought you were Mike."<br>"No, but it shouldn't take him long to get here, thanks to your scream. We have to go."  
>"Go were? He's going to find me no matter what. Trees aren't an option. That man is a freaking monkey, or an ape… Either one, he isn't human."<br>"Just follow me. You can still run, right?"  
>I looked down at my ankle. "I can run."<br>He took my shivering hand and we were off. _I swear to god if I don't lose at least a freaking pound from all this running…._

I probably looked as uncomfortable as I felt. My ankle really hurt, and I was showing it physically. By that I mean I was hopping around behind Todd like a zombie on drugs.  
>He stopped and turned around. He looked at my face, then down at my ankle. After letting out a short sigh, He shuffled me up off the cold ground.<br>"Todd! What are you doing?"  
>"You're just going to hold me back. God, lose a few pounds will ya?"<br>"Whathefu? I- Wha-… UGH."

I let him carry me to a small place where there were no trees. An open spot. No one would be stupid enough to hide here. _And that's why none of the catchers will look here. _  
>There was light here, since it was densely canopied by trees. He said me down on some grass and took off my shoe. "Ow, OUCH! What are you doing?"<br>"I'm checking to see if you rolled it."  
>I gently held my foot as he rolled my pants up. My leg tingled where he touch it. He turned my ankle from side to side. After that he squeezed it. "Does this hurt."<p>

I winced. It was a sharp pain. "A little."  
>"I'm going to go find Nathan. He can bring you back."<p>

He started to turn away when I grabbed his hand. "Someone is going to find me."  
>He gave me a look of confusion, then he knelt down and picked me up again.<br>"Todd, you can't carry me this much, you're going to hurt yourself."  
>He smirked at me and said in a cool whisper, "You're underestimating me, Maria."<p>

I got a weird butterfly feeling when he said my name. He started running back into the dark forest, with me bouncing in his arms. He would stop every now and then and looked around for Nathan, kneeling behind a tree whenever someone ran by.  
>Finally, we spotted Nathan, leaning against a tree. He looked up at me, and then he saw that I was in Todd's arms. He sprung from the ground and walked hastily up to us.<br>"What happened?"  
>"Take her back to the house, she hurt her ankle bad."<p>

Nathan just nodded and I was transferred between their arms. Nathan started trotting back towards the house. I lay my head against his chest. His heart was beating faster than mine was when I was running from Mike.  
>"Why were you sitting against a tree?"<br>"Mike punched me, so I needed a breather."  
>"Thank you."<br>His hands held me a little tighter. "For what?"  
>"Keeping him away from me."<p>

"…Yea, you're welcome."  
>He slowed down to a walk. The rain was now coming down harder. I looked up. We were approaching the house. Then, Nathan started speeding up. We passed the house.<br>"Nathan, where are we going?"

"My house, I mean, your house. I'm not letting Karly get her hands on you."

He walked up to a red Chevy. He opened the passenger down and slid me in. He closed the door and I started shivering again. Nathan popped in the other side and started the truck up. I felt a cool breeze.  
>"Don't worry, it'll get warmer really soon."<p>

He turned around and grabbed something large and black. It was his jacket. "Here, put this on."  
>I put the jacket in my lap and started peeling my shirt off.<br>"Wha..What are you doin?!"

"I'll get warmer faster if I take this thing off. Plus I don't want to get your jacket soaked."  
>"Well, JEEZ, warn me first!" He turned the other way while closing his eyes.<p>

"Bathing suit thoughts, right?"  
>"Lacy blue 'bathing suit' that's…..clinging to your… wet… Oh my god just freaking change!"<p>

I took the shirt off and handed it to him. "Wring this out for me, will ya?"  
>His hand searched for mind as he was looking away. He grabbed the shirt and started twisting it outside his window. I put his jacket on me and zipped it up.<br>"Okay, you can turn around now."  
>He gave me my shirt back and we took off.<p>

"Do you… know where I live?"  
>"No, you're just going to have to be my navigator."<br>"Roger that."

I directed him towards my house, making silly jokes using a robotic voice as if I was actually a navigating system. I was relieved as we slowed down the driveway. I was finally home.

"Remind me not to go to any parties again. Ever."  
>He just chuckled as he killed the engine. I watched as he relaxed back in his seat, one hand still on the steering wheel.<br>"Want to come inside? I don't think my mom is awake but you can stay until my dad gets back."  
>"Where is your dad?"<br>"He's at work. He would be home by now, but he took an hour or two off to drive me down to the party, so he putting in for what he took. So come on, we can chill in my room or my room."

We walked up to my front door, and I opened it slowly. It wasn't long before I heard Lucky running his way to the door. I swung it open and knelt down, caught a little off balance from my ankle. He pretty much knocked me over giving me kisses that were built up since I had left earlier that evening.  
>He noticed Nathan standing awkwardly outside, and suddenly lost interest in me.<p>

"His name is Lucky. Don't be scared, he's a big sweety."

Nathan leaned over and started petting Lucky, being careful, like if he pet him any harder he hurt him. I laughed quietly to myself.  
>"Come on, let's go to my room."<p>

Nathan followed me to the attic. "This.. Is your room?"  
>"Pretty cool, huh?" I walked over to my bureau and grabbed a large band tee, some shorts, and new underwear.<p>

"Do you want me to get you something to wear? My dad's clothes might fit you."  
>"No, I'll be fine with a towel… or two."<br>"'Kay, I'll be back."

I walked downstairs to the bathroom and changed. I brushed my hair out and shook it well with a towel. Then I grabbed some warm towels for Nathan and made my way back up to my room. I handed him towels and he thanked me.  
>I sat down on one of my bean bags while he put another one next to me. He slammed down on it, almost bouncing me up<p>

We talked about the whole game, and I asked him how it worked. He said that basically whoever catches you can tell you what he wants you to do, and there's backing out. Well, you can back out, but then bad things will happen. Y'know, rumors, photoshopped nudies, the works. He told me how he didn't mention anything because Karly had told him they weren't going to do it this year.

"So what about Charlie and Storm? Why didn't they tell me? Did Karly tell them as well?"

"They were going to leave with you and a few other new kids before the game started, but Christine locked them in a closet. While I was locked in Courtney's bedroom."

I started laughing. "How did you get out?"

"The window, duh."

We kept laughing and then he playfully pushed me. I pushed him harder. "Do you really want to fight me."

"Hey, if you punch me, I'm going to punch you. To make it fair."  
>He shoved his fist into my shoulder, and I pushed him off the bean bag. He gasped and through his arms around me.<p>

"No, NO! You're soaked! This isn't fairrrr!"

I pushed him back while laughing. We sat there like two crazy people until I saw my clock on top of my nightstand. "Oh.. It's eleven. You should.. Probably go."

"…Yea, walk me to my truck?"  
>"Fine, let's go."<p>

We walked down to my kitchen and I filled Lucky's bowl with more food, then we walked out to his truck. It had stopped raining, and now it just smelt like wet pavement.  
>I stopped behind him as we crawled into the driver seat. He rolled the window down and looked at me.<p>

"Um, I don't think you'd believe me, but I had fun tonight."  
>"I feel the same way. See you at school, 'kay?"<br>"Yea, see you.. later."

Right as he was pulling out, a little motorcycle rocketed up to me He took off his helmet and shook his hair. He then turned to Nathan and nodded. Nathan gave a nod in return and left my driveway.  
>Todd looked at me.<p>

"How's your ankle?"  
>"I've managed not to think about it. It's actually not that bad. I'm sure it'll be better in the morning or something. What happened after I left?"<p>

"Peggy caught me. I swear, I'll never look at a broom stick the same way."

"…Wha? What did she make you do?!"  
>"She made me dance with a broom stick to the songs of Justin B."<br>"Ouch. You must be scarred for life"  
>"Yea, pretty much."<br>"So what about Storm and Charlie? What happened to them?"  
>"They're alright. They decided to chill at Charlie's house. I told them you were okay. You are okay, right?"<br>"Yes Todd, I'm okay."

I smiled at him and he didn't give me one in return. He just kept staring at me. And then as if something pricked him in the back of his mind, he jumped a little, moving out of his motionless state.  
>"I have to go."<p>

"M'kay… Thanks for um.. Checking up on me and everything."  
>"Yea, the girls were worried about you so I just… y'know…"<br>"What about you? Were you worried about me?"

He stared for a moment, and then he put his helmet back on and rode off. The wind reminded me of how cold I was, so I went back inside. Lucky was sleeping on my bed, so I lied down on some bean bags and let my music lullaby me to sleep.


	7. Perceiving Emotions

I apologize sincerely for the long wait. I've been mixed up with **educational stuff/extra-curricular activities.** Volleyball should be over in a week, and that will me a little more time. I do most of my writing on the weekend. I got a bunch of emails the other day, about these reviews. Wonderful feedback, to my surprise. **You guys truly are my motivation** (:

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling colder than the usual Damentrille mornings. I didn't want to get out of my bed, considering the fact that the attic was the coldest room in the house in the morning, and my blankets had been heated up by Lucky lying by my side. He had already left to give everyone his morning greetings.<br>I reluctantly left my warm cocoon to put on some warmer clothes. I grabbed a blue tee and topped it with a grey sweatshirt that used to be my mother's when she was in high school. It had "Eversville Armadillos" across the front. I slimmed on some black sweat pants and UGGS, and headed downstairs for breakfast. I opened the freezer only to notice we were out of my favorite chocolate chip waffles. So instead, I dug into the fridge and grabbed a few eggs. As I closed the fridge door I looked at the calendar hanging from a red circular magnet. Only two weeks until my birthday. I wasn't that excited. I was glad to finally be getting my permit; otherwise, it didn't really mean much, just another year. I'm sure my mother is proud I survived 15 years of my life.  
>I cracked the eggs and whisked them together in a small glass bowl. I sprinkled some salt and pepper in the bowl and grabbed a pan. I lighted to the stove and set the pan down, spreading some butter around while it melted slowly.<br>I ended up with some poorly done scrambled eggs. I made a plate for Mom, and headed to her room to give it to her. She was leaning over the side of her bed, taking her pills. They help prevent something from happening to her what happened to her mother.

I set the plate down on her night stand and she smiled at me. "Thanks honey."  
>"I don't think you should thank me yet. They don't even taste that good."<br>"Food is food. I'm saying thanks because you went through the trouble to make me something as well."  
>"Ah. No biggy. I love you."<br>"I love you too."

I retreated back into the kitchen to wash the taste away with some milk. I opened the fridge door, and there was no milk. No waffles, no milk. I looked around to see what else was missing. No turkey, no lettuce, no fruit. I shut the door and grabbed a sticky note from the counter. I wrote down the list. I'm sure they had the majority of this stuff at the store. I was pretty sure they didn't have waffles.  
><em>I could ask mom if we could go to town, there's more stuff there.<em>

I walked yet again to my mother's room. "Hey, mom, we should go to town. There's a lot of stuff we need to refill on." _Like waffles._

"I'm sorry honey, we can't. I have a business call from nine till one, and then I need to get the proof reads from one of my clients."  
>"Oh. I understand. I could just walk to the nearby store."<br>"Yea, why don't you do that?"

_Because they don't have waffles. _"You're right. Well, I'm taking Lucky with me then."

I went to my room and changed my pants and shoes. I still kept the sweatshirt on because it was not getting any warmer than this morning.

I grabbed Lucky's leash and whistled from him. He came running to me with food crumbs on his face. It reminded me than we should get dog food. _That's going to be so much to carry!_

I hooked the leash onto his collar, and out we went. I had a hat on, for the fear of it raining, and my short hair was tucked into the back, making me look like a boy. The sweatshirt wasn't helping any for deciphering.  
>I had Lucky's red ball in my pocket in case he felt like getting hyper and wanting to play somewhere, and I'm pretty sure he knew I had it, simply because he could smell it.<br>I looked up. It was surprisingly calm, but there were still grey clouds covering the sky.

We got to the store, and I tied Lucky's leash to a bike stand before I went inside. It was warm in the store. I walked to the back where they had all the refrigerated products, and grabbed some milk. Yep, I knew it. No waffles. I then grabbed some sliced turkey, lettuce, and some grapes. I walked up to the counter and gently put everything on the surface. I looked at all the mini stuff on the counter, stuff you don't need but want. Among that stuff was packets of hot chocolate. I grabbed four packs, and slid them with the rest of my stuff. As he was calculating the price, I grabbed my wallet.

"That'll be 19.78"

I gave him my last twenty dollar bill, and he put everything in a bag for me. _Shit, I almost forgot.  
><em>"How much does a small bag of dog food cost?"  
>"Fifteen bucks."<p>

I gave him a ten and a five and he grabbed a bag from under the counter. I grabbed the bag with my right hand, put the dog food under my left arm, and held the milk with my left hand. I walked outside and found someone petting Lucky. Of course, it had to be Todd. He looked up at me. The way his hair swooped in front of his eyes made my heart jump. I was beginning to find him attractive. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and some Levis that fit him _very _well.

"H…Hi."  
>"Mornin'." He looked at the contents in my sweaty hands. "Do you need some help with that?"<br>"Ah.. No, I'm good. Thanks"  
>I set the milk down so I could put the dog food in the bag with the other stuff I bought. I took the grapes, sliced turkey, and lettuce out, put the dog food in, then put everything on top of it. I then shuffled the bag up and grabbed the milk with the other hand, and grabbed Lucky's leash with the bag hand.<p>

I smiled at Todd and began walking away. He nonchalantly walked up beside me and strolled along.

"Um… Is there something you need?"  
>"You're blushing."<br>Of course, that only made me blush more. "And your point is?"  
>"Do you find me attractive?"<br>_WHAT THE FU- _"No. No I don't."

He started chuckling. _He's seeing right through me, isn't he…?  
><em>"Well then, it's not a problem, right?"

"What's not a problem?"  
>"Walking with me. See, if you had some attraction to me, it'd be awkward, right?"<br>"How…How so?"

He stopped in front of me and turned around. He was now, officially, too close for (un)comfort.

"Having to look at the person knowing they won't look back at you the same way. Wanting to touch them. Wanting them to touch you. But, feeling the torture of knowing they don't feel the same way."

_And that was all I need. 'They don't feel the same way.' This sucks. _

"I can see the hope draining from your eyes. You do like me."  
>"...No.. No I…Don't.."<p>

I could feel the milk slipping from my weak hand. It was inevitable. I was letting him get under my skin. I tried not to make eye contact, but his big, golden brown eyes were like caramel. Sweet, sinfully blissful, caramel. "Todd, this was a nice talk and all, but I have to get home."

He narrowed his eyes. Then, in one quick moment, he placed his hand on my cheek. His hand was cold, and soft. His gaze shifted from my eyes, to my nose, and then my chapped lips. Then, he was gone.  
>I turned my head to hear his swift footsteps back to the store. I snapped out of my miserable swooning mode, and started walking again. The clouds were a darker grey now.<p>

Drip, drip drip. Reminding me that I was soaked, I listened to my clothes let go of the rain, letting it fall to my hardwood floors. Lucky was sleeping on a pile of towels. I was putting everything where it needed to be. Milk and lettuce in the fridge, bread in the cupboard. I walked back up to my room and peeled off my shirt. I changed my bra and put on a sweatshirt. Stripping o my out of my pants, I heard a noise from behind me. Mom had walked up with some clean laundry. I spun around with my wet pants, squeaking down at my ankles, and fell to the floor. Mom just started laughing at me. Lucky ran up from behind her and tackled me. I managed to get him off and fling my nuisance of pants away from me. She tossed some warm jeans my way.

After I got changed, I snuggled up in a blanket and began reading a book. The book was called "Shift,"  
>and it was about a shape shifting girl who sucks the life out of people. Fascinating. After getting sucked into the storyline, I head a faint noise. Gradually, I let my attention of the romance going on between the two main characters slip away. Lucky was barking downstairs. Annoyed, I walked down there, blanket draping over my shoulders. "LUCIFER."<p>

He kept barking, ignoring me. I looked out the front door to see an old Chevy. The same red Chevy that took me home last night

I opened the door to look at Nathan as he hopped out of the driver side. He gave me a smug look. "Mornin'!"

I couldn't help but chuckled at his nonchalance. "Is there a reason why you're here, Nathan?"

"Why else would I be here other than to check up on the princess?"  
>"The princess?"<br>"I want to talk."  
>"Then talk."<br>"Get in the truck first."  
>I turned around, and my mother was leaning against the kitchen counter, smiling. 'Go with him' she lipped to me. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Nathan.<p>

"Don't forget to feed Lucky, 'kay Mom?"

"Worry not, my child. Go, have fun." She tried to seem composed, but I could hear her. The side of her that lived bi-curiously through me was squealing with joy. I closed the front door behind me and walked up to Nathan. "I better be back by an appropriate time."

"Don't fret, princess. Let's go."

I hopped in the passenger seat, and felt the truck rock as he jumped in as well. He pulled out of the driveway, and smoothly took off. I looked over at him, noticing the euphoria smeared across his face.

"Where are we going?"  
>"Somewhere where the weather isn't so gloomy."<br>"And that would be…?"  
>"I don't know yet."<p>

He turned on the radio. Static-y, classic rock seemed to be perfect for the occasion. I rushed my fingers through my hair and started laughing. He looked at me, still smiling. "What?"

"You're just unbelievable."  
>"Unbelievably capable of being your boyfriend?"<br>"Don't flatter yourself, we're friends."  
>"I'll change that. Just wait."<p>

I didn't argue. I didn't say anything. I just grinned. But, of course, that grin slowly faded, and out popped thoughts of Todd. _What is wrong with me? Am I actually developing feelings for that jerk?! And what do I feel for Nathan? _I looked over at him. There was no doubt that he was attractive. I found myself oogling at his face. Those grey eyes, that soft hair. Tempting lips.

"I bet you're a good kisser."

He stopped nodding his head to the music, and looked at me. _What the F*CK did you just say, you blockhead! Now he knows you were thinking about kissing him._

"You wanna find out?" Usually there would be a tone of playfulness in his voice when he said stuff like this. He was completely serious.

"You…. You've already kissed me before." My thoughts shifted to the first week of school.  
>"That was a mistake. A peck, too. You can't tell skill with a peck, princess."<br>"I… The thought slipped out. Forget I ever said anything."  
>"Well, I bet <em>you're<em> a good kisser too."  
>"Keep your eyes on the road, would you?"<p>

He sighed, and slowly pulled off to the side of the dirt road. Where were we?

He removed his hands from the steering wheel. I was getting all his undivided attention at this point.

"Can I kiss you, princess?"  
>"That's.. Not something you should take lightly."<br>"I'm not."

Then, he began to lean in. His breath was hot. I didn't push or shove him away. Right then, my curiosity got the best of me.


End file.
